The tautomerase superfamily, a group of structurally homologous proteins that share a common building block (the 2-1-2 motif) and a catalytic amino-terminal proline (Pro-1), is rich in mechanistic, structural, and evolutionary questions. The long-term goal of this project is to address these questions by a combination of mechanistic enzymology, molecular biology, X-ray crystallography, and bioinformatics. In the last funding period, mechanisms and structures were established for three superfamily members [the isomer-specific 3-chloroacrylic acid dehalogenases, designated CaaD and cis-CaaD, and malonate semialdehyde decarboxylase (MSAD)], showing how Nature used the 2-1-2 motif to create structural and mechanistic diversity. The stage is now set to use these enzymes as experimental vehicles to address fundamental questions about how enzymes work, how they evolve, and how new activities arise. The proposed studies will identify the underlying principles used in this system so that we might ultimately mimic Nature's processes and create new activities and structures using the 2-1-2 motif. Our major specific aims will be to (1) establish substrate orientation and interactions in the three active sites; (2) delineate the consequences of key mutations in CaaD, cis-CaaD, and MSAD; (3) carry out a pre-steady state kinetic analysis of CaaD and cis-CaaD; and (4) examine the role of catalytic promiscuity in the evolution of the tautomerase superfamily and establish evolutionary relationships by phylogenetic and bioinformatics analysis. The results set the stage for the generation of enzymatic activities using the 2-1-2 template. These studies will enhance our understanding of enzyme mechanisms and bacterial metabolism, lead to a better understanding of the role played by catalytic promiscuity in divergent evolution, and assist in the design of environmentally friendly proline-based biocatalysts. It is critical to understand how enzymes evolve due to the prevalence of antibiotic-resistant bacteria and other drug-resistant organisms (e.g., M. tuberculosis and HIV). One mechanism for resistance involves the enzymatic inactivation of a drug (e.g., 2-lactam hydrolysis). Resistance enzymes can evolve by amplification of a low-level resistance activity in a physiological enzyme. Thus, a well-defined model for divergent evolution is a valuable resource for understanding how resistance activities evolve in the first place and could suggest more effective strategies for overcoming drug-resistant organisms. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: It is critical to understand how enzymes evolve and acquire new functions due to the prevalence of antibiotic-resistant bacteria and other drug-resistant organisms such as M. tuberculosis and HIV. Drug-resistant organisms have become a major public health threat and will continue to be one. The proposed studies will result in a well-defined model for the evolution of enzymes and enhance our understanding of how resistance evolves in the first place. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]